My One and Only
by miyu16
Summary: Who knew that a simple crush could turn into love.... Ben x Gwen fic
1. Chapter 1

A BEN 10 FANFIC

Ben x Gwen

A/N: I'm still new at this so try not to burn me with FLAMES. I'm not much of a of a Ben 10 fan but I do love the Ben and Gwen pair up :3 Anyways enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this show or any of the aliens in it.

_Italics _= character's thoughts

-x-

**CHAPTER 1**

Benjamin Tennyson, a now 15 year old high school student, waits anxiously for the arrival of the Rustbucket on their driveway.

"I wonder what's taking grandpa so long."

He couldn't wait to get back on the road with his grandpa Max and his cousin Gwen.  
_  
Gwen_… That's right they were just cousins nothing more, and that fact bothered him the most. It was just a crush back when they were 10, he thought that he would eventually get over it, but the exact opposite had happened. He never expected that the admiration he had for her could turn into love.

He heard the screech of tires outside causing him to leap from the couch. The sound of a knock sent him running to the door, but to his disappointment only his grandfather stepped out of the RV.

"Ben it's great to see you again it's been a while."

He effortlessly picked him up into a tight bear hug. A huge grin splayed across his face.

"Uh yeah grandpa…. Could you please put me down? It's getting kind of hard to breathe"

"Oh sorry"

"No its fine, after all it has been 5 years"

"Whoa! That long already? I guess I have lost track of time"

Max placed his hand on the back of his head and smiled innocently.

_Yeah that long_. How could he not count every waking moment he wasn't spending with the girl of his dreams?

He was forcing himself not to ask, but he just had to know why she wasn't here right now.

"Hey grandpa where's Gwen?"

"She isn't here yet. We'll stop by her place once you get your bags"

"Alright then let me just grab my stuff"

Ben ran into the house, grabbed his suitcases and rushed outside.

"That was quick. Aren't we excited to see Gwen?" Max grinned.

A hint of red was noticeable on Ben's cheeks, although his grandfather was far too occupied with loading in his things to have seen it.

"Seriously grandpa I just want to spend my summer on the Rustbucket again"

"Sure you do. " He remarked sarcastically

Ben rolled his eyes and ignored the statement all together.

"By the way where are your folks?"

"They've gone to work already"

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Hoping to talk to them?"

"Yeah sort of. Well, we better get going don't want to keep Gwen waiting now do we?"

He gave Ben a playful wink then climbed into the RV.

_Man, grandpa is getting on my nerves._

Ben took a seat on the same place where they used to hang around until another alien wreaked havoc. Bored he reached into his pocket and took out his music player. He plugged in his earphones and selected a random song to play.

Silence filled the air as he listened to the intro and slowly fell asleep. Seconds later he felt like he was watching a music video in his head, his mind was filled with the memories he had with Gwen.

The images stopped when he was sent crashing to the floor with the RV's sudden halt.

"Hey Ben, you alright back there? We're here"

The pain he felt was completely forgotten, because what mattered most to him right now was seeing her again.

"Gwen"

-x-

A/N: Phew… the first chapter is finally finished! Oh wait I have to make more don't I? But I wouldn't know unless you REVIEW ^o^ Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors in the last chapter. I'll try to do better this time and I will definitely put in as much of your suggestions as possible :]

_Italics_ = Character's thoughts

**-x-**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Grandpa!"

Her melodic voice was all he could hear, he scrutinized every movement she made. She was the most elegant creature in the whole universe as far as Ben was concerned.

He then noticed that her gaze was slowly shifting its way from his grandpa, to him. She gave him a smirk; the one that you usually meant that she was going to do something that will annoy the hell out of him.

"Hey grandpa where's the dweeb who usually tags along with us?"

"Dweeb? what dwee… Oh! You mean Ben, he's in the Rustbucket. I haven't heard you call him that since our last summer together, why? You want me to call him for 'ya?"

_Geez! She always has that urge to ruin a mood doesn't she? But still, I love her no matter what she calls me. Seeing that there's no point in staying in here anymore I might as well step out._

"There's no need to call anyone grandpa. Well, except for Gwen's ego which just took off to the moon"

"Haha very funny"

"Thanks. I know the ladies just love it when I crack a joke or two"

"Maybe because they see your resemblance to a clown whenever they come near you"

"Yeah right! And I bet the guys back at your high school just adore the way you act like an old aunt"

"Alright that's enough!"

They glared at each other, and he refused to look away. Even if they were fighting he couldn't help but get lost in those emerald eyes. They were like endless pools, swirling in an infinite circle; they were captivating to him.

He was sent back into reality when their grandfather held onto their shoulders and pulled them apart.

"Stop it, both of you! And here I thought you missed each other"

"ME miss HER!" " ME miss HIM!" they said in unison

" Awww just admit it you did, didn't you?"

"….."

The both of them remained silent and said nothing to their grandfather.

Ben would often be caught blushing if their grandpa didn't stop teasing them like that.  
But there was something even he didn't expect.

_Why didn't she protest when grandpa said that? Did she actually think of me when we weren't together? I have a reason for keeping quiet, because I did miss her like crazy. Will power was the only thing that was keeping me away. So why then?_

The questions repeated themselves in his head, pulling every nerve of his mind into one twisted knot of confusion.

"Now that both of you finally decided to keep quiet, get in. And could you please stay that way until the headache you just gave me dies down?"

"….."

"It's good that we understand each other"

They sat facing each other like they used to. Ben took out his PSP and Gwen her laptop. It didn't take long before they began making small talk; it annoyed the both of them that no noise could be heard, besides the wheels' surface meeting with the ground.

**-x-**

**A/N:**There I hope this is an improvement. Fair warning my parents are quite strict about me using the computer for too long, so advance apologies if I were to update late or if my updates are short. Any ways find out what Ben and Gwen talked about in the next chapter ^_^ **REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Geez….. if it wasn't for a certain cousin of mine (*ehem* Miggy) I wouldn't be updating this soon, and by soon I mean just a few minutes after the 2nd chapter. What's the point in stopping now I might as well make the best of it since my parents aren't here, but I really should be doing my chores. Eh what the heck another chapter wouldn't hurt right? *gulp* I hope not.

**-X-**

**CHAPTER 3**

There was an awkward feeling surrounding the RV, although Ben wasn't sure if he was the only one noticing it.

_ARGHHHHH! This is practically killing me! Gwen's right there in front of me and I can't even manage to talk to her. What's wrong w-_

He was stopped in mid-sentence by a female voice which he recognized with every bit of his being.

"Hey Ben"

She was still gazing at her laptop as she said his name. Ben had already put down his PSP, seeing that he wasn't actually focusing on the game he was supposed to be playing.

"Yeah?"

"How have you been these past few years?"

He was awe stricken when she faced him and gave him that angelic smile of hers.

"I've been fine"

"Just fine?"

_Fine is exactly the word that described me for the past 5 years, it wasn't the same being without you._

"Yeah, is there a problem with being just fine?"

"No, not really. It's just that I thought you'd be doing great."

"Why is that?"

"You are in the soccer team, your grades have improved tremendously, and you're living a normal, happy life now."

Sure, he was in the soccer team and he definitely matured enough to have seen the light to improve his grades, but a happy life, no, normal, yes.

_How am I supposed to be completely happy If you aren't by my side? I'd rather fight Vilgax a thousand times just to be able to spend every single day with you. Boy, I wish I could say that to her face._

"Sure, I guess I'm doing great. (Now that I can spend another summer with you) What made you ask?"

"No particular reason"

"How about you then?"

He was sort of glad that she brought up the topic, because now he gets to ask the questions.

"Me? Not much. I've just been busy that's all"

"Busy? With what?"

_God knows what I'll do if it's been with another guy. I'll have to massacre him, and then launch the stupid boy's body into outer space. Wait, I think I'm exaggerating this… Nah, he has no right to even look at Gwen, let alone date her, besides she's mine and nobody else's._

"You know taekwondo, studying, honing my magic skills."

"Oh, so you haven't been on any dates lately?"

_Why did I just ask that? I should start watching what I say from now on or else, if I end up telling Gwen that I love her who knows what'll happen. Now calm down and wait for her answer._

"Actually I haven't. But I'm sure you have Mr. Ladies' man"

"What are you talking about? I haven't been out on a date for a while too you know"

"So the Tennyson cousins are both single huh? Maybe we should start going out"

She flashed Ben a smile that would have made him melt in his seat, but all he could do was stare at her. He didn't even notice how his eyes got wider and the way his heart started racing.

_Did I hear her right? She wants us to start going out? No that can't be possible, don't get your hopes up just yet. Gwen's just joking, I sure she is._

"Ben? Ben? Snap out of it, I was just kidding"

She waved her hand across his face and he started blinking.

"I know"

"Don't tell me you took that seriously?"

"Of course I didn't!" Ben protested.

"Yes you did! You want to go out with me don't you? Admit it"

"So what if I do!"

A long pause followed those words; the words that had them frozen in place. Gwen was the one who was able to choke out a decent sentence.

"What did you just say?"

**-X-**

**A/N:**Oh crap. How is Ben going do get out of this one? Find out in chapter 4! Like I said **REVIEWS PLEASE **:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Just a few more hours left before my parents arrive *sigh*Doing chores is exhausting, but I guess I can make another chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic :] It means a lot to me.

_Italics_ = Character's thoughts

**-X-**

**CHAPTER 4**

**- FLASHBACK –**

"So the Tennyson cousins are both single huh? Maybe we should start going out"

She flashed Ben a smile that would have made him melt in his seat, but all he could do was stare at her. He didn't even notice how his eyes got wider and the way his heart started racing.

_Did I hear her right? She wants us to start going out? No that can't be possible, don't get your hopes up just yet. Gwen's just joking, I sure she is._

"Ben? Ben? Snap out of it, I was just kidding"

She waved her hand across his face and he started blinking.

"I know"

"Don't tell me you took that seriously?"

"Of course I didn't!" Ben protested.

"Yes you did! You want to go out with me don't you? Admit it"

"So what if I do!"

A long pause followed those words; the words that had them frozen in place. Gwen was the one who was able to choke out a decent sentence.

"What did you just say?"

**-END OF FLASHBACK -**

Ben struggled to find an escape. He was trapped, there was nothing more he could do but confess.

_Can I possibly expect her to say yes? We are cousins after all. Why in the world would she want her cousin as a boyfriend? And not to mention the consequences if our parents found out...  
But why wouldn't she? I mean I would do anything for her even if it costs me my own life. I would never hurt her, and I could make her happy. I'll just have to deal with the consequences later; all I care about now is my relationship with Gwen._

"I'm sorry Gwen."

"For what you said earlier? Don't worry I get it now; it was just an accident, you didn't actually mean it right?"

Gwen giggled, but the trembling of her lips wasn't hard to miss.

"I actually did"

"Huh? I don't understand Ben" Gwen bit her lip and looked away

She seemed worried and nervous; it was pretty obvious that she knew what Ben was talking about, but somehow he had the feeling that she was just as scared as he was.

Ben sat next to her, taking caution with his actions. He checked if his grandpa had diverted his attention from the road, but judging from the tune he was humming and the smile on his face, he still hasn't.

He slowly placed his hands on hers, and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to tell her. Gwen could only stare at him, motionless and confused with his cousin's behavior.

He looked intently into her eyes; it took him a great deal of effort not to lose focus and chicken out at the last second. But before he knew it the words permitted themselves to escape from his lips.

"Gwen just hear me out okay? I've wanted to say this for a long time now. Do you remember our last summer together?"

Gwen simply nodded, urging him to continue.

"That's when it started"

"When what started?"

Gwen's voice was a bit shaken but Ben ventured on.

"That's when my feelings for you suddenly changed. I didn't want you to give your attention to anybody else but me, so I often teased you. Everyday I was able to smile because I knew that I would wake up seeing you and by the end of summer I realized that I was…."

"You were what?"

Loathe as she was to admit it, she wanted to hear him say it. Gwen wanted this as much as he did, and since he wasn't holding back anymore why should she?

She drew her face closer to his, so close that they could feel each others' breath.

Ben couldn't take it anymore; instinctively he closed the remaining space that was keeping their lips apart.

He kissed her, and she kissed him back. Passion overwhelmed them; Gwen's soft lips and Ben's cool breath. Ben parted with her for just a fragment of a second to say the words they've been longing to express.

"I love you."

Her hands slowly made their way to his neck and he rubbed her back gently; neither of them wanted this moment to end, but a simple question forced them to rip apart.

"Ben, Gwen are you guys doing okay?"

"We're fine grandpa"

Gwen smiled as she uttered those words.

"Trust us, we are"

Ben gave her a quick peck on the cheek before Max noticed anything else, and went back to his seat, grabbing his PSP.

Gwen shifted her attention to the laptop she now remembered was in front of her.

"Who ever thought that a 10 year old like Ben could figure out that he was already in love?"

"Did you say something Gwen?"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on you did, didn't you?"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Here we go again"

Max heaved out a sigh, turning his attention back to the road.

"This is going to be one long summer"

**A/N:**Yay! I'm done with the 4th Chapter :3 Reviews Please


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:*** yawn *My cousins wore me out, playing with them can still be handful at times. *sigh* enough of the author's note, hope you like the chapter.

_Italics_ = Character's thoughts

**-x-**

**CHAPTER 5**

Ben's view shifted with every second that passed by, he was fighting with the urge to watch Gwen like the idiot he was. He already has what he wants, and yet faith was still tormenting him.

_I still can't figure out why I fell in love with Gwen in the first place. I mean of all the people in the world it had to be my cousin didn't it? Although who am I to question how the universe works, I guess its true that the more you love someone the less sense everything makes._

He finally gave in; he turned off his gadget and put it aside. He looked out the window at first, a few seconds later all he could see was the one and only girl for him. He didn't miss a single movement she made, who'd ever thought that he was this observant. His trance was broken when he heard her speak.

"Hey Ben are you alright?"

"I'm great"

I smiled at her, I haven't been this happy since I was able to use the Omnitrix properly.

"Are you sure"

Gwen gave her a look of suspicion but he didn't even pay any attention to it.

"Positive"

"Aren't you a bit too optimistic?"

"How could I not be? I have you don't I? So there's no reason not to be optimistic"

Gwen still couldn't believe how naturally Ben was handling this. She was usually the coherent and logical one, but with a situation like this she couldn't help feeling a bit lost.

_I could feel myself blush, sure Ben can be such an immature dweeb sometime, but he's the only guy that can make my heart skip beats. Like now for instance; though I still can't find a possible theory for our situation. It's not that I don't love him, it's the fact that I do. Love really is something no one can ever figure out, even if they tried to._

As Gwen let her opinions take over Ben was already making his way to sit beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to lose her train of thought.

"Ben! What are you doing?"

"Taking a seat beside my girlfriend"

He whispered the last word into her ear, just to make sure their grandpa wouldn't hear.

Gwen replied by doing the same. Being cautious was a number one priority now.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious"

"So what's the matter then?"

"Grandpa might see us."

"Don't worry he wont"

"But wha-"

Gwen was cut off by Ben's lips taking her own. She could feel her worries slip away as the contact droned on. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, but realizing that she had to be the responsible one she pulled away.

Ben on the other hand was disappointed with what she did.

_I frowned at her. I couldn't help it, I didn't want to but my body has a mind of its own when it doesn't have its way._

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Ben, there's nothing wrong with what you did"

"Then why?"

Gwen placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it gently.

"Grandpa might see us"

"He won't"

'But what if he does?"

"….."

"We have to be careful Ben, try to control yourself. I don't want to lose what we have for each other, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then exercise some self-restraint now and then okay?"

"Fine I will, but I can't make any guarantees"

"That's alright, just be sure that grandpa won't be able to notice. Now go back to your seat"

"Hey! What am I a kid?"

"Yes"

She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled afterwards.

"I can handle being called a kid, just as long as you keep doing that"

"What am I supposed to do with you?"

Gwen sighed and pushed him back to his seat. He gave her a wink before deciding to get some sleep

"Hey guys were almost there"

Gwen wondered where they were headed, wanting to see if she'd recognize the area.

"Where are we going grandpa?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

"Great, there goes my chance to take a quick trip to dreamland"

**-x-**

**A/N:**What awaits Ben and Gwen in this unknown location? Could this be some kind of paradise or a nightmare just waiting to happen? Keep on reading to find out! REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys it's been soooo long hasn't it? I can't, and won't, blame you if you're not interested in this fanfic anymore. I just wanted to let you know that you've been such kind and supporting readers; I really appreciate how nice you are to me and how happy you've made me feel with your reviews. So, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to send me a message ^_^

I've done a lot of growing up these past two years and I'm wondering if I should discontinue this story or not, what do you think? I still don't know what to do yet but it would really help me out if you could tell me your opinion on the matter. Thank you :D R & R

**-x-**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Ben's POV**

I gazed out the window as the Rustbucket drove through an area which appeared like one of your average, everyday suburban town where everything, as far as I'm concerned, looked alike; bushes separated each porch, women were saying goodbye to their husbands, and children were playing all kinds of games on the street. Everything seemed quaint, peaceful and perfect ….Too perfect. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I decided that this place _definitely _gave me the creeps.

"Ben, Gwen"

"Yes Grandpa?"

Gwen looked up from her laptop to answer and I had to force myself not to gawk at her.

"We're going to have to stop here for a while"

"Why is that?"

"The engine overheated and I need to find some spare parts for it"

"Oh man! Do we have to?" I knew that whining was childish and it probably wouldn't get me anywhere but hey, I had to try. I seriously didn't want to stay in this strange place.

"Yes we do, and Ben please act your age we'll get out of here soon enough"

"As if he could grandpa; you're asking too much of him. Let's just be happy that he doesn't wet his bed anymore"

"Hey!" I turned away, surprisingly hurt from that remark, and stared blindly out the window again.

I heard typing from the other side of the seat and after a few minutes I felt Gwen nudge my knee. I glanced in her direction and found myself reading from a screen.

"_You mad?"_

I shook my head and took out my phone to IM her laptop.

"_No."_

She started typing again; my phone vibrating to life when she finished.

"_I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that."_

"_I know."_

"_But still… "_

"_I'm not mad just shocked and well… a bit hurt"_

"_Oh Ben… Remember that we are supposed to act the same. I wouldn't have said it If I knew it would upset you :("_

And that's when I saw it; the regret that was reflected in her stunning eyes. I immediately felt like an idiot for having been so affected by a simple remark, which she didn't even mean. I wanted to go to her, to tell her to forget about the whole thing, but I couldn't right now; it would be too much of a risk if grandpa were to catch us. So I lowered my head and started texting.

"_Gwen."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you"_

She watched me with a mixture of disbelief and happiness in her expression.

"_I know."_

I arched my eyebrows at her, questioning her reply. Then I saw her smirk and I just had to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny back there? Care to share it with the lonely driver?"

"Oh nothing grandpa, I just how hard it was to have a female alien specimen around,"

Gwen rolled her eyes at me and I smiled, not knowing what torture lay ahead of me when we skidded to a stop in front of a huge mansion.

"Guess we'll stop here. The engine can't take much more"

"What the?"

I glanced at Gwen and saw the bewildered face she was making.

"What is it?"

"James!"

A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Reviews are LOVE. Cyber hugs to all ^-^


End file.
